Contratiempos
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Los contratiempos existen. Y Hinata está a punto de pasar por uno de los más bochornosos de su vida. -¡HINATA-CHAN! –Bramó Naruto al ver a su esposa. -¿Por qué te apareces así? –Preguntó bastante confundido. Y Hinata explotó. -¡HACE MEDIA HORA QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO PARA QUE CIERRES LA MALDITA PUERTA UZUMAKI! -Y sin más, le cerro la "maldita puerta" en la cara a su amado esposo.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**.Contratiempos.**

**NaruHina**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

No existía situación peor que la que estaba pasando Hinata Hyuuga en esté momento. ¿El mundo se había vuelto en su contra para poner a prueba su valor nuevamente? ¿No había sido suficiente con haberle confesado a su ahora marido el amor que sentía por él? Se ve que no. Porque ahora, ella se encontraba escabullida en las penumbras del pasillo viendo a su esposo jugar cartas con sus amigos en el living.

Se preguntarán… ¿Qué hay con eso?

Es una buena pregunta, que espero me dejen responder.

Hacía más de media hora que ella estaba intentando llamar la atención de su esposo. Quien estaba muy concentrado en su partida de Poker como para prestarle algo de atención.

Suspiró frustrada al divisar la hora en el reloj del living, ya se le iba a hacer tarde. Tenía que actuar ahora, no había más opciones. ¡PERO DEMONIOS COMO LE COSTABA! Debía cruzar el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. ¡Pero podían verla! Inspiró aire para calmarse, luego exhaló. Era su oportunidad, tenía que intentarlo o sus amigas la matarían por llegar tan tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba jugando una partida de Poker con sus amigos. Alzó la vista de sus cartas y miró a sus contrincantes. Kiba a su derecha, Lee enfrente de él y del lado izquierdo estaba su Shikamaru, con una enorme pila de ganancias a un lado.

Suspiró frustrado. ¿En qué momento había aceptado jugar con el genio estratega Nara? La cuestión es que estaba perdiendo, bufó hastiado ante tal situación. ¡LOS FUTUROS HOKAGES NO PERDIAN PARTIDAS DE POKER CONTRA SUS PROPIOS NINJAS!

Tratando de distraerse de la inminente derrota se dio cuenta de la hora que era. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? No podía haberse ido, menos sin despedirse de él. ¿O sí?

-Mm. –Se rascó la nuca con una mano. -¿No han visto a Hinata-chan pasar por la puerta? –Preguntó mirando a sus amigos. Kiba alzó la vista de sus cartas para fijarla en la entrada del living, por donde divisó enseguida una figura femenina que se acercaba.

¡Por poco y tenía un derrame nasal!

-Hola Hinata-chan. –Saludó Inuzuka con aires coquetos al verla parada en el umbral.

Naruto Uzumaki volteó la cabeza y casi se desencaja la mandíbula. De un salto se colocó frente a la chica Hyuuga, quien estaba roja como un tomate, se pudo oír claramente el bufido que soltó Kiba al dejar de ver a la chica.

Y es que…

¡HINATA HYUUGA SE ENCONTRABA CUBRIENDO SU PEQUEÑO Y BLANQUESINO CUERPO CON UNA TOHALLA DE BAÑO!

-¡HINATA-CHAN! –Bramó Naruto al ver así a su esposa, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿Por qué te apareces así? –Preguntó bastante confundido.

La muchacha alzó la vista iracunda y la clavó en los azules ojos de su marido. Okay, acababa de desatar a la fiera contenida.

-¿Qué por qué me aparezco así? –Puso sus manos en la cintura mientras fruncía delicadamente el seño. –¡HACE MEDIA HORA QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO PARA QUE CIERRES LA MALDITA PUERTA UZUMAKI! –Y sin decir más, tomó el picaporte y dio un fuerte portazo, cerrándole la "maldita puerta" en la cara a su esposo, quien no cabía en si del asombro. Las risotadas de Kiba lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lamento la demora chicas. –Decía una acalorada Hinata que llegaba corriendo hasta el punto de encuentro. –Tuve un contratiempo.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan. Acabamos de llegar. –Sus amigas le sonrieron complacidas y se encaminaron hacia el restaurante en donde irían a comer.

-¿Qué contratiempo Hina-chan? –Preguntó de manera divertida y sospechosa, Ino Yamanaka, mirando con picardía a su pequeña amiga de ojos perlados.

-Mm… Pues yo… -Comenzó a balbucear mientras les contaba bastante avergonzada el bochornoso momento que su marido le había hecho pasar. Para luego comenzar a reír todas juntas, por el gran valor que había tenido la Hyuuga al mostrarse semi-desnuda frente a aquellos cuatro hombres.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_.The End._

* * *

**¡MI PRIMER NARUHINA! Okay, es bastante básico. Pero se me ocurrió está mañana y pensé en escribirlo y subirlo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Espero con ansias algún Review para saber si les gustó :)**

**.**

**Por el momento será un One-shot, pero si más adelante se me ocurren más... "contratiempos" -ya sea de diferentes parejas, o más NaruHina- los subiré ;)**

**.**

**Tengo otra historia en mente, pero es un SasuSaku. Está tarde pondré manos a la obra y la escribiré. Ya se enterarán cuando la suba.**

**Por cierto, recibí muchos reviews en "Juegos Prohibidos" diciendo que quieren un segundo capítulo. Bueno, lo pensaré por el momento. Al menos hasta que se me ocurra un buen motivo por el cual el padre de Sakura ya sepa de la relación entre ella y Sasuke.**

**-Por cierto... ¿Les gusta mi foto? Yo le diseñé el vestuario sobre un cuerpo base, se supone que así es como yo me imagino a Shanami jaja-**

******¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS VIRTUALES!**

**Shanami Haruno.**


End file.
